


Acting As If I’m Sane

by c1aire_h



Category: The Turning (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Spiders, Supernatural Elements, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1aire_h/pseuds/c1aire_h
Summary: Kinda a new ending to The Turning because I’m still confused by the movie and I tried to read the book but the English is old. Pretty much just a time loop story I guess.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Acting As If I’m Sane

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of this this morning because the idea just popped into my head. Enjoy :)
> 
> Also the song is Mother by Courtney Love for the chapter name and I gotta be honest her singing sounds a lot like Finn to me and that’s why I like it so much lol

(Here’s the art) <https://www.instagram.com/p/B5t9YDxA_r-/?igshid=pdw1riuu1tgm>

“He won’t let me leave” Miles squeaks out as Kate pulls on his arm. 

“Miles, we have to get out!”

“He won’t let me leave”

“Please Miles we have to go”

“He won’t let me leave”

“Who won’t let you leave Miles?”

“Quint, he won’t let me leave” 

Miles starts shaking and Kate pulls on his arm harder but he won’t budge. Suddenly Kate feels a force push her back and she’s thrown across the room and slammed into the back wall. Quint materializes by Miles, 

“Why are you letting her boss you around!” He shouts and shoves Miles’ head into the wall he’s sitting in front of. Miles passes out and Kate watches helplessly as Miles’ limp body is dragged from the room. Kate slowly works her way up from the ground still in shock. Then it hits her,  _ Flora! _ She races out of the room and begins calling the little girl. 

“Flora! Where are you?”

A cheery voice echos from the hall. 

“Like I’d tell!”

“Please Flora! It’s-it’s Miles!”

Flora comes running out of her hiding spot and runs to Kate who hugs her. 

“What’s wrong with Miles?” Flora asks.

“Do you remember Quint?”

“What do you mean remember? He’s still here”

“But he’s dead, right?”

“Dead things don’t always leave”

“He took Miles”

Flora frowns. 

“He never leaves Miles alone”

“We have to find him and get him out of here”

“...do we have to leave?” Flora starts sniffling

“I’m sorry Flora but it’s not safe here. Quint’s been hurting your brother. Remember that brave face we made?”

Flora nods. 

“I need you to put it on”

“I’ll do it for Miles” flora decides 

“Great! But we have to find him first, where do you think Quint would take him?”

“Probably to his old room”

“Alright. Can you take me there?”

Flora nods and grabs Kate’s arm and begins pulling her down the hall.

When they get to the room, the door is jammed and Kate is forced to throw all of her weight against it a few times to get it open. At first the room seems pitch black but her eyes adjust quickly and soon enough she’s able to see Miles laying on the floor.

“Miles!” Flora shrieks. 

Quint appears in front of them. 

“You can take Flora. But leave Miles” he says.

A spider appears and begins climbing up Miles’ chest. 

“Please Kate we can’t leave him here” Flora cries. 

“We won’t” Kate says. 

“Have it your way” Quint says and starts throwing empty beer bottles at them. 

The spider makes its way up Miles’ face and Flora screams and begins crying. 

Kate attempts to make her way over to Miles’ when a beer bottle hits her in the shoulder, tiny pieces of glass get stuck in her skin. She cries out for a second but keeps making her way over to Miles, who now has a spider over his mouth. She dodges the next few bottles thrown and arrives by Miles’ side. Kicking the spider off his face, she puts one arm under his neck and one arm under his knees to picks him up. 

Her and Flora race out of the room before any more bottles can be thrown. They run down the stairs as quickly as possible without tripping and go out the front door.Flora climbs into the car first and Kate puts Miles down in the seat beside her. Flora grabs Miles’ head and carefully pulls it into her lap, stroking his hair. 

“Will Miles’ be ok?” She asks. 

“Yes as long as we get him out of here” Kate respond. 

She puts the car in drive and speeds over to the gate. Before she gets there, an apparition of Quint appears in front of it. 

“You can’t leave” he says.

“Like hell we can’t!” Kate yells and as soon as the gate opens she drives through Quint and out.

“I told you, he won’t let me leave” Miles says. 

They’re back in Mile’s room.

“How-?”

“You tried to make me leave. Don’t you think I’ve tried? It’s a time loop. We’ll always end up back here”

“Maybe if we leave on foot-“

“Nothing will change. Get Flora out of here. It’s me he wants. Leave me”

“There has to be another way-“

“There isn’t. Please. Get my little sister out of here”

Quint appears and Kate’s thrown against the wall again.

“Why are you letting her boss you around!” He repeats, slamming Miles’ head against the wall before dragging him out of the room a second time. Flora comes running into the room. 

“What happened? I thought we left”

“We did. Miles said it’s a time loop so every time we leave, we’ll all end up back here”

“What do we do?”

Kate thinks for a minute. 

“First we need to get your brother”

They get to Quints room and luckily Kate is able to dodge the beer bottles before they can hit her. She grabs Miles and they race out the front door again. 

“If we’re in a time loop, how will this be different?” Flora asks. 

“This time we’re leaving on foot” Kate says and soon enough they’re running to the gate. Quint appears again but they run around him and out the gate. 

Miles is laughing. They’re back in his room.

“I told you to take Flora and leave me. How many times must we go through this”

“There’s no way I’m just going to leave you here, Flora would be devastated”

“Flora will be able to live and she’ll get over it” 

“Would you get over it if I left her behind?” 

Before Miles can think about it Quint appears and Kate is thrown for a third time and Miles’ head is smashed against the wall and then he’s dragged away again. Flora runs into the room. 

“It didn’t work” she says, “What are we going to do?”

“We’ll figure something out” Kate responds feeling slightly hopeless. 

She avoids the bottles and grabs Miles before running back to the car. 

“We did the car the first time Kate” Flora says while climbing in. 

“I know I just need a second to think... How did Quint leave the house?”

“I don’t know he’s a ghost”

“But he has to be tied to an object right?”

Flora shrugs. 

“If he’s tied to an object, we should be able to get rid of him and the time loop by burning it. Does your brother have any thing of Quint’s on him”

“That’s Quint’s sweater. He said it looked good on Miles”

“Quick, get it off”

Flora pulls of Miles’ sweater and hands it to Kate. Kate drives up to the gate and Quint appears. 

“You can’t leave” he says. 

Kate steps out of the car and takes out her lighter. She lights the sweater on fire and it burns along with the apparition in front of her. Kate gets back in the car and says, “I hope this works” before driving through the gate, and on to the main road. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sorry that was kinda abrupt but tell me if you likes it :))  
> Also I put the spider in here because as fake as it looked I was really looking forward to it in the movie
> 
> Join my supernatural discord! https://discord.gg/6CvFtU4Y


End file.
